Serendipia
by mimichanMC
Summary: Durante años todo el mundo a pesando que Arnold es un "chico perfecto" lo que es una carga pesada y aburrida, que pasara cuando quiera demostrarle a todos que no lo es... a veces en el camino de la búsqueda de algo, descubrimos muchas otras cosas que ni siquiera imaginábamos.
1. Capitulo 1

_Todos los personajes de "¡Oye Arnold!" pertenecen exclusivamente a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _Serendipia_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _I_**

Se han dado cuenta que en este mundo a las personas se les encasilla muy fácilmente. Toda tu vida parece depender del lugar en donde creces y las circunstancias que te rodean.

Había visto mucho de eso a lo largo de su vida. Aquella chica bonita, rica y siempre a la moda te la imaginas frívola y superficial; cuando en realidad era la misma persona que por lo menos una vez a la semana se quitaba sus trajes de diseñador, se ponía una sudadera y salía a los barrios más pobres de la cuidad a repartir algunos sándwiches y platicar con aquellas personas que están siempre sentadas en una esquina y que la mayoría de la gente lograba ignorar, claro que nadie solía darse cuenta porque simplemente ¿Quién imaginaría a una chica de esa posición haciendo algo como aquello?

O en el lado contrario, aquel chico que todos denominaban "el más pobre de la pandilla" había de pronto probado que tenía una inteligencia grande para los negocios. Había tomado los pocos fondos que había ahorrado a lo largo de su vida y con la ayuda de ello había logrado mantener a toda su familia durante una época especialmente seca hacía un par de años. Un chico que había sido educado en una casita humilde y para no soñar más allá de una bonita granja, quizá ahora era el único de todos ellos que lograría ser más rico y exitoso, que todos ellos juntos.

Y así estaban: el chico atlético, el chico fuerte, el artista, el gánster, la intelectual, y podía seguir y seguir con todas las personas que conocía.

Pero por fuerza el ejemplo más grande que siempre saltaba a su mente cada vez que su cerebro vagaba por esas reflexiones era el de aquella rubia.

Un veinticinco de marzo el mismo día que la chica había cumplido dieciséis años, había aparecido en la puerta de Sunset Arms, preguntando si había habitaciones disponibles. Cuando le habían respondido que no podían hospedarla sin el permiso de sus padres, ésta sacó un documento triunfante y se lo mostró a todo mundo. Era un acta de la corte por emancipación.

Al día siguiente la misma chica había aparecido en el salón de clases con una larga falda roja que se movía constantemente con ella y un top muy corto que dejaba ver una parte – una muy atractiva parte, tenía que admitir – de su estomago, su cabello largo y lacio peinado en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho y con un delineador negro sobre sus ojos con una cejas perfectamente arregladas. Y no es que ella luciera diferente de cualquier chica de su edad, sino que por algún consenso general todos habíamos asumido que Helga G. Pataki sería siempre la misma chica que iría a clases con una polera desteñida y jeans viejos, la chica ruda y desgarbada que tendría eternamente esas cejas oscuras y gruesas que parecían una misma. Y nos demostró que no lo era. A todos y cada uno de aquellos chicos que habíamos crecido juntos, que nos conocíamos lo bastante para decirnos unos a otros amigos, ella había roto en un solo día todo aquel molde que habíamos creado de ella.

Y a lo largo del día lo siguió haciendo.

En clase de literatura se había puesto de pie y había leído con calma y elegancia un ensayo que la profesora nos había pedido sobre escritores norteamericanos. Había hablado de Louisa May Alcott… bien… como si supiera exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. La profesora también sorprendida, la cuestionó sobre eso mismo, ella sólo con una sonrisa casi cómica respondió que era una de sus escritoras favoritas.

Y aquello parecía sólo una de las muchas piezas que habían ido juntando sobre esa chica que repentinamente parecía ser una persona completamente distinta de lo que todos sabíamos de ella.

Él por su parte…

Él solo estaba un poco cansado de aquel estereotipo en el que todos lo habían encerrado. Él era el chico bueno.

Era un poco pesado que durante casi toda su vida la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor seguían acudiendo a él por consejos y consejos EFECTIVOS sobre aspectos de su vida, sobre los que él no tenía nada que ver. Estaba de acuerdo en que cuando todos tenían sólo nueve o diez años él estaba feliz de ser la voz de la razón para todos. Vivir con sus abuelos lo había hecho sin remedio madurar más rápidamente. Sus abuelos lo amaban y él a ellos, pero tener a su cargo una conflictiva casa de huéspedes y un niño curioso no era fácil y él lo había entendido muy pronto y había hecho lo posible por no ser una carga para ellos. Pero una vez que todos tenían diecisiete años y que la dinámica siguiera igual era algo irritante. Por no mencionar que por lo menos una vez al año a la cadena de televisión le parecía divertido hacer un reportaje de él, de "El chico que salvo al barrio". Todo parecía indicar que el haber hecho lo posible por salvar su hogar le costaría que la gente encontrara entretenido saber una vez al año cuáles eran sus calificaciones, quieres eran sus amigos y si no se había metido en ningún lío que pudiera "manchar su reputación".

No es que él no quisiera ser una buena persona. Era él después de todo el que estaba feliz de acompañar a Rhonda en sus paseos semanales sólo como precaución o quien había aconsejado a Stinky comprar un poco de material de construcción para hacer arreglos en la casa de huéspedes y de esa idea el chico había montado una pequeña empresa temporal de bricolaje que le había sacado de aquel atolladero a su familia o incluso le había propuesto a Helga que consiguiera el trabajo de la biblioteca pública con la recomendación de su abuela cuando ésta estaba harta de buscar y las cuentas se le estaban juntando.

Él quería ser bueno con la gente, disfrutaba de ver a las personas que quería siendo felices. De lo que estaba realmente cansado es que todo el mundo pensara que era un maldito héroe. El solo sabía que había algo más, había algo que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de experimentar porque él era "el chico bueno".

.

.

.

.

.

Los viernes por la noche no eran noche de ir de parranda para los chicos en Sunset Arms, corrían el riesgo de que la abuela los quisiera seguir a cualquier lado y los hiciera pasar una verdadera vergüenza o de que alguien pudiera ver a Arnold Shortman y circularan los rumores en todo el vecindario de que su "chico de oro" estaba de parranda. Aunque eso no significaba que fueran noches aburridas, usualmente Arnold y su inquilina favorita, traían una enorme soda y muchas palomitas y podían pasar toda la noche viendo películas de terror, esta noche le tocaba la oportunidad a la saga de Saw. Iban terminando la primera y Helga estaba leyendo la reseña de la segunda en la contra portada del estuche del DVD.

— Siempre te lo he dicho las segundas partes nunca son buenas – dijo mientras ya sacaba el disco del estuche y examinaba la carátula – y estamos hablando de una película que ya va por su ¿sexta? O ¿séptima parte? ¿Por qué lo hacen?, ¿Por qué no sólo quedarse con una película estupenda y hacer historia?

— ¿Dinero?

— Sí, en el fondo lo sé – dijo poniendo el DVD en el aparato reproductor. Y regreso al sillón a un lado de él. La película empezó y enseguida se dio cuenta de que el chico a su lado no estaba poniendo atención – ¿todo bien Arnold?

— Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Has estado muy distraído – dijo metiendo una palomita en su boca – a estas alturas tu ya estarías defendiendo a la industria del cine o que los autores tienen libertad de sus obras o algo por el estilo.

— No tengo porque siempre defender a todo el mundo Helga, sólo estaba de acuerdo contigo, fue una buena película.

— Ah sí, y ¿En qué terminó?

Él no respondió, en realidad tenía razón, no estaba poniendo toda la atención en la película por estar metido en sus pensamientos.

— Sabes que sé escuchar Arnold.

— Si, lo sé.

Se le quedo mirando por un largo momento. Helga Pataki por azares del destino se había convertido en la persona más cercana en el mundo para él.

Helga había pasado de ser su abusadora personal, a la niña perdidamente enamorada de él, a la chica que había ido a vivir sola en su casa y que una noche había subido a su ático sólo para decirle "Yo… yo ya no te amo. Escucha eres una persona muy importante para mí, de alguna manera siempre has estado allí para mí aunque yo te dijera que te fueras, me has recibido en tu casa y ahora te siento más como mi familia que con la que crecí toda mi vida, pero quiero que por favor olvides que estaba enamorada de ti y que podamos ser amigos".

Y así había sido, Helga le habló de los descuidos de sus padres que la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera le daban de comer, de la competencia constante con su hermana, de la invariable presión de la que simplemente se había cansado y había decidido cortar por lo sano, su padre por supuesto estaba furioso con ella y hasta hoy no la perdonaba, su madre… a duras penas se había dado cuenta de que su hija ya no vivía en casa, la única que se esforzaba por visitarla de vez en cuando era su hermana con la que parecía tener una mejor relación. Los amaba, pero le costaría mucho poder superar su descuido para ella.

Por su parte él le había hablado de esa extraña infancia, llena de animales corriendo por los pasillos, de su abuela vestida de catwoman los viernes trece y su abuelo y… sus frambuesas. Los amaba pero eran extraños.

Con la convivencia diaria ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad se parecían entre ellos. Los dos se habían visto obligados a crecer muy rápido, lo que los hacía poseedores de una visión del mundo que no todos podían comprender.

— Y Bien – volvió a llamarlo mientras en la pantalla tiraban litros de pintura rojo sangre.

— Sólo… Helga, ¿Cómo lograste ser quien eres?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Es decir, todos hasta hace dos años pensábamos que sólo eras una chica ruda que no querías a nadie cerca y que preferías un golpe con un bate de béisbol antes de que alguien te hablara de poesía o romance. Y de pronto eras… quien eres de verdad.

— Aún prefiero un bate a una empalagosa declaración de amor.

— Sí, pero al mismo tiempo lees a Emily Dickinson y luces como si salieras de un salón de belleza todas las mañanas.

— No me comprarás con halagos cabeza de balón, prefiero los chocolates.

— ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

La chica tomó el control de la tv y la apagó, de pronto estaban en la oscuridad total de la habitación, habían estado dependiendo sólo de la luz de la pantalla.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Arnold?

— Sólo… sólo quiero que la gente deje de pensar en mí como si fuera perfecto, alguna clase de dalái lama.

— Entonces deja de recibirlos todos los días en casa para arreglarles la vida cabeza de balón.

— Pero aún me preocupo por ellos, aún quiero ayudarlos, sólo… quiero algo para mí… no sé cómo explicarlo.

— Quieres ser tú mismo ¿no? – dijo la chica en la oscuridad – quieres ser un poco egoísta y disfrutar de las cosas que quieres alcanzar y no te dejan.

— Sí, justo eso.

— Bien, ¿Por qué no me dices una de esas cosas que quieres? Sólo suéltalo y te ayudaré a conseguirlo.

Arnold se quedó en silencio un momento. ¿Algo que deseaba? Sintió un ligero dolor en el estómago al pensar en aquello que deseaba y que tenía que ver directamente con aquella chica que estaba con él en esa habitación a oscuras sin ventanas. El reproductor de DVD había seguido reproduciendo la película, estaba en el minuto 32:21:08, el pequeño contador no alcanzaba a iluminar nada más que parte de la carátula del aparato, lo cual agradeció infinitamente en ese momento, no quería que ella viera su expresión al decirle lo que le diría.

— Quiero besarte.

Ella no contesto, él empezó a sentirse irremediablemente nervioso, ¿Había cometido un error?, ¿Estaba a punto de arruinar la mejor amistad de su vida por aquel anhelo que había estado creciendo en su pecho por largos meses? Meses de verla salir a desayunar en pantalones cortos y poleras inmensas que eran perfectamente inocentes pero que siempre lo habían llevado al mismo pensamiento una y otra vez, ¿Qué había bajo aquel jersey de beisbol? ¿Dormiría con eso o sólo lo usaba para salir de su departamento? Meses de verla en el salón de clases con su largo cabello descansando en su hombro, atado con una cinta rosa, mirando su cintura delgada, sus brazos finos, la curva deliciosa de su cadera ajustada en sus largas faldas, sus frustrantes faldas largas que había imaginado más de una vez haciéndola puños en sus manos subiéndolas por sus preciosas piernas…

— Bien – la voz de Helga fue como un disparo en la oscuridad.

¿Bien? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? El cronómetro del DVD marcaba 45:12:03 cuando aquella chica estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y había alcanzado sus labios.

¿Por qué ella no podía ser como todas las demás chicas? Chicas de besos ansiosos y torpes, besos inexpertos y nerviosos. Ella… ella tenía sus dedos delgados y sus manos tersas en medio de su cabello, y sus labios eran amables y suaves, explorando aquel beso con delicadeza, con pericia, sin la beligerancia del fuerte carácter que acompañaba al apellido Pataki. Besar a Helga incluía, el inquietante tacto de su cintura en la punta de sus dedos, de su largo y desordenado cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, incluía el dulce y salado sabor de su saliva, suaves quejidos, murmullos e incluía esta grave sensación en su estómago, como si una gran roca caliente brincara y empujara y… y…

— Arnold… — suspiró casi sin aliento la chica en su regazo – se supone que… ya te había superado.

— Créeme – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – en esto eres definitivamente mejor que yo, pero puedo seguir tratando ¿verdad?

— Eres tan tonto.

Pero dejó que la siguiera besando, dejó que sus manos siguieran acariciando su cintura y su pelo, el contorno de su espalda, sus largas y hermosas piernas y aunque en la oscuridad de la habitación no podía ver nada, realmente no hizo falta, después de un rato tenía a Helga metida en lo más profundo de todos sus sentidos, tan saturado de ella que casi sentía que podía respirarla.

.

.

.

.

.

Casi amanecía cuando vio a la chica atravesar el umbral de su habitación. Se quedó largo rato de pie frente a su puerta, hasta que la luz del sol llegó por la ventana del pasillo y lo ilumino literal y metafóricamente.

Se dio cuenta de que Helga no era sólo un capricho, no era sólo la chica divertida y sexy que vivía en su casa, ella era… era… no sabía describir qué es lo que era ella, sólo entendió de pronto que ella era seguramente una de esas experiencias increíbles que se estaba perdiendo y que sería increíble descubrir.

 _Fin I_

 _9 de Mayo de 2014_

 _1:41 a.m._

 _._

 _._

.

 **Nota de autora:** Creo que como a todas nos toca avisar, jaja, este es mi primer fic de Hey Arnold! a pesar de que ha sido una serie que he amado desde que la conozco hace un buen ratito, pero que puedo decir con el nuevo bum que han tenido los cartoon de la nueva generación re nació el amor que yo tenia por muchos viejos cartoon y aquí esta el resultado, no sera una historia muy larga pero espero que la disfruten.

 **Tata**

 **Mimi chan**

 **¿Me dejas un reviews antes de irte?**


	2. Capitulo 2

_Todos los personajes de "¡Oye Arnold!" pertenecen exclusivamente a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _._

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _Serendipia_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 _._

 _II_

 _._

Hacía calor. En Hillwood, en verano, siempre hacía un calor endemoniado. Tenía una patina de sudor por todo el cuerpo, la breve brisa que entraba por la ventana no ayudaba en nada para refrescarla. Casi deseaba que fuera lunes y poder estar en la biblioteca con el agradable aire acondicionado y adelantando algo de su última novela. Aunque considerando lo actual, seguro podría estar en las playas de Fiji y con sendos cocos con ginebra y el argumento más audaz de su hiperactiva imaginación, aún así no estaría adelantando nada.

Había sabido desde el primer momento que eso sería un error, un gran, gran error. Había avanzado hacia ese momento con el conocimiento total de que su vida iba a convertirse en un caos instantáneo apenas y lo hiciera, pero… ¿Podría vivir su vida sabiendo que pudo hacerlo al menos una sola vez y lo había dejado pasar?

Arnold, había estado a su lado, taciturno y distraído y después sólo había dicho "quiero besarte".

Para ser sincera al principio había pensado que se lo había imaginado. Arnold en la oscuridad de una habitación cálida, pidiendo sus besos había vivido en su imaginación por años, pero sólo allí, escondido en la intimidad de sus fantasías más intimas, inaccesibles para nadie más. Le tomó todo lo largo de un minuto descubrir que no lo había imaginado y entonces, se congeló. No sabía si Arnold lo había notado en la oscuridad, pero de pronto, fue como si hubiera hecho un corto circuito y su cuerpo entero se bloqueara.

¡Quiere besarme! Casi brincó fuera de su piel. Sintió mil preguntas atoradas en su garganta, ¿Por qué quería besarla? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿No quería correr detrás de todas esas lindas chicas que lo adoraban porque era amable y lindo con ellas?, cualquiera de ellas estaría más que feliz de besarlo… pero no hizo ninguna pregunta, porque Arnold ya se lo había respondido desde un principio.

Quería besarla porque eso estaba mal. Porque ella no era ninguna de esas flamantes chicas que él llevaría orgulloso de su brazo en la calle y presentaría con suficiencia a sus abuelos. Ella era la chica que había sido tan rebelde que había abandonado a su familia, la chica que no sabía si llegaría a juntar el suficiente dinero para la matricula de la universidad a pesar de que trabajaba como loca, es decir podría ser que en toda su vida no saliera al mundo y se quedara en la pequeña e inocente Hillwood y él… él sólo sería alguien grande, él era la clase de personas que todos querían tener cerca porque era confiable e inteligente y… y…

Él quería besarla. Y ella quería besarlo a él. Porque ya no lo amaba, pero siempre había creído que besarlo sería una experiencia incomparable.

Sí, lo sabía, sólo era un beso, las personas se besan en todos lados a todas horas. En el mundo en ese preciso momento había millones de personas intercambiado toda clase de fluidos, no sólo besos pero…

"Bien" dijo para sí y dijo para él y sin pensarlo un sólo segundo más, antes de ocurrírsele toda clase de repercusiones, se había sentado en su regazo y lo había besado.

Besarlo no había sido una experiencia incomparable… ¡Maldición! besarlo había sido tocar el cielo con las manos, besarlo había sido el paraíso.

Él no era como todos los demás chicos que ya la habían besado antes. Con besos torpes y babosos que hizo que cortara por lo sano cualquier tipo de relación que pudo haber con cualquiera de ellos. Arnold la besó justo como quería ser besada. Entendiendo cada una de sus peticiones sin palabras. Fue uno de esos besos lánguidos y lentos llenos de suspiros y caricias, como se besan los amantes que no tienen prisas ni nada que demostrar, como se besan las personas que se besarán toda la vida, con pertenencia, con libertades.

Y se dio cuenta. Por mucho que se había querido convencer a si misma de lo contrario.

Ella aún lo amaba… o quizá sólo lo había empezado a amar de nuevo… o incluso que esta vez, lo amaba de verdad.

Y estaba aterrada por eso, mucho más asustada de lo que había estado incluso hacía un año, cuando había abandonado toda la seguridad de la casa de sus padres.

Desde que había conocido muy joven a la Dra. Bliss no había dejado nunca de ir con ella para pedir consejos. Alguna veces sólo un par de veces al año, otras hasta tres veces por semana.

Gracias a ella desde los 15 había entendido que su familia nunca cuidaría de ella. No era agradable entender que sus padres quizá nunca estuvieron listos para ser buenos padres. Había entendido que ni siquiera con Olga habían sido buenos. Siempre le habían exigido demasiado y ella había hecho todo lo posible por complacerlos.

La doctora le había hecho ver algo que dolía más que ninguna otra cosa. Era probable que Olga sufriera mucho más de lo que ella nunca lo haría. Porque ella había creado resistencia ante las cosas que había tenido que enfrentar a lo largo de su vida. Su hermana en cambio, se dejaba arrastrar y sufría por cualquier cosa mala que le ocurriera: desde romper con un novio, hasta sacar una mala calificación. ¿Qué pasaría cuando perdiera un trabajo, cuando no ganara un papel en una audición, cuando se enamorara y no fuera correspondida? ¿Qué haría cuando alguna desgracia mayor le ocurriera, como tener un grave accidente, o perder a alguien amado?

Olga estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la admirara y siempre le dijera que hacia las cosas bien. Por su bien y aunque a su hermana no le gustara, había empezado a hacer cosas que Olga no hacía bien y a Helga le salían de maravilla. La obligaba a cocinar con ella recetas japonesas que Phoebe le había enseñado con el tiempo y que su hermana simplemente no entendía, su hermana era una experta en la cocina francesa, eso sin duda, pero en la japonesa era una nulidad. La obligaba a ver películas de terror que su hermana detestaba, con la excusa de que si no las entendía y un papel como ese le llegaba no podría hacerlo. Su hermana se frustraba y lloraba desconsoladamente y Helga le decía que no tenía importancia. Es decir, estaba intentando acostumbrarla a ese tipo de experiencias desconocidas, para que al menos supiera que no pasaría nada si no lo lograba.

También lo había intentado con sus padres, pero eso había sido imposible. Había escondido o tirado todas las botellas que Miriam tenía escondidas en casa pero era por demás inútil, ella sólo salía y traía más. Había dejado de llevar comida a casa o de cocinar, para que su padre se diera cuenta de que su madre a veces no traía de la calle más que alcohol, pero él estaba tan concentrado en sus negocios que le era más fácil pedir una pizza que tratar de hablar con su madre.

Se había sentido sucia y traidora al documentar todas esas cosas y cuando había cumplido 16 había ido al juzgado y le había tomado todo un día entero que le firmaran la emancipación.

Había tenido que mostrar fotos de los peores momentos de su mamá después de una botella de vodka. Del estado lamentable que tenía su casa la mitad de las veces. El expediente médico que demostraba el estado de desnutrición que le habían diagnosticado desde los 13 y por el cual aún hoy tenía que seguir con vitaminas que le mandaba el gobierno en las cajas de víveres que le llegaban una vez al mes.

Habían querido darla en custodia de su hermana pero alegó, protestó y suplicó que sólo quería ser independiente, la Dra. Bliss le dio diferentes cartas que marcaban que era una persona lucida y con capacidades suficientes para vivir y mantenerse por sí misma, le hizo incluso un contrato de 6 meses de trabajo en su consultorio como recepcionista a pesar de que ella no tenía espacio para un trabajo así en su pequeño consultorio.

Al ver todos los antecedentes y dejar claro que ella no estaba planeando ningún tipo de demanda sino simplemente que le dieran el permiso que necesitaba, firmaron.

Regresó a casa, dejó una copia del acta en la mesa, subió por algunas de sus cosas, y salió de la casa, esa misma noche estaba viviendo en _Sunset Arms_.

Y esa misma noche decidió que ya no amaba a Arnold.

Y sí, lo había decidido más que entenderlo. Se convenció a si misma de que Arnold sólo había sido un ancla en esa niñez de soledad, él siempre estaba allí cuando ella estaba buscando un consejo, siempre parecía que se mantenía en su vida en segundo plano y ella no había tenido ninguna otra cosa en la que poder sostenerse, además él era sin duda el chico más dulce y divertido de todos los que había conocido.

Él significaba mucho para ella, pero ¿Era amor? El amor no debía llevar tanto de dependencia y obsesión en él, no podía ser persecutorio o tan celoso.

El amor tenía que ser otra cosa.

Una vez que le dijo de frente a ese chico que toda su vida la había obsesionado que no lo amaba, ciertamente todo había sido más fácil. Por primera vez conoció a Arnold por la persona que realmente era, lejos de las fantasías que había armado de él. Y él era tan… desesperantemente perfecto. Era tan fácil y tan cómodo estar a su alrededor, supo por fin cuál era su comida favorita, cuál era su banda de música predilecta, supo de la profundidad de la añoranza por sus padres, de la soledad que a veces sentía cuando sus abuelos se perdían en su propio mundo donde un adolecente no cabía, lo conoció de verdad por primera vez. Era tan amable con todo el mundo, aún con las personas que no lo merecían, que casi quería golpearlo.

Él era la única persona que aún la hacía sentir indefensa, le había prestado dinero más de una vez cuando no llegaba a final de mes, había sido quien le consiguiera el trabajo en la biblioteca gracias a la ayuda de su abuela que había trabajado allí hacía años, la invitaba a cenar todos los viernes en la noche para ayudarla con sus gastos sin decírselo directamente y los sábados se sentaban a ver películas de terror.

Ella misma había pensado que ser tan perfecto todo el tiempo tenía que ser aburrido pero por respeto y por amistad jamás se lo dijo, dejó que lo descubriera solo y al parecer ya había llegado ese momento.

Miró su reloj, marcaba ya las diez de la mañana, no podía estar escondida en su habitación toda la mañana, pero no sabía qué es lo que le esperaba fuera de ella.

Tenía hambre y hacía demasiado calor adentro. En el comedor por lo menos tenían un bonito ventilador de techo que al menos servía para refrescarse un poco. Se puso su vieja remera de béisbol y salió.

La casa estaba, como casi siempre los domingos, usualmente callada. La mayoría de las familias que vivían en la pensión siempre salían los domingos para pasar algún tiempo de calidad – un rito que le tomó algo de tiempo entender que muchas familias hacían – el comedor a esa hora seguro estaba vacío, pero seguro que encontraría cereal en la despensa y leche en el refrigerador. Cuando estuvo cerca de la cocina y olió el delicioso aroma del café, tuvo un presentimiento que se vio cumplido cuando entró en ella. Sí, Arnold estaba allí sentado en un taburete, viendo alguna cosa en el periódico y esperando que la cafetera terminara su trabajo.

— Buenos días, Arnold.

Saludó ella y entró con paso decidido acercándose a la alacena buscando el cereal.

— Buenos días, Helga – le regresó el saludo.

— Pensé que irías con tus abuelos a esa exposición de armas de la guerra civil – dijo sentándose en la encimera cerca de la que él estaba, con el cartón de maíz inflado y tomando copos del empaque.

— Desperté tarde y no quisieron esperarme – le explicó.

— Ya veo, estamos solos en casa entonces – dijo con coquetería – ¿No les preocupa dejar a dos adolescentes solos en casa?

— Sabes que no, confían en mí.

— No lo harían si supieran lo que me hiciste anoche – dijo con una sonrisa.

Por dentro ella de verdad creía que era la mejor estrategia, actuar natural, no darle más importancia de la que debería de tener, no hacerlo sentir incomodo con lo que había pasado, quizá si lo lograba las cosas serían igual que siempre.

— Helga…

— Si, Arnold.

— Estuve pensando toda la noche y…

— Alto.

Helga suspiró profundamente. Conocía tan bien a Arnold que sabía lo que le iba a decir, sobre todo si había tenido tiempo de pensarlo.

— Por favor, no me digas que te sientes responsable o culpable o algo por el estilo por lo que hicimos anoche – replicó.

— La verdad es que, creo que me aproveché de ti – reconoció el joven delante de ella.

— ¡Oh Arnold! – dijo con risas atoradas y casi atorándose con un copo de maíz – hablas como si lo "hubiéramos hecho"

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír más alto, no tanto porque la idea la divirtiera, si no porque ella misma se ponía nerviosa con el tema, al igual que él que tenía la cara completamente roja.

— Quizá no, pero igual no debí pedirte algo así.

— Arnold, me lo pediste y te dije que estaba bien – dijo bajando de la encimera y buscando tazas para el café que la maquina ya había acabado de hacer, además de tener la oportunidad de hablar sin que le viera la cara – sólo fue un beso sin importancia.

— No fue sólo un beso…

— Bueno – dijo risueña recordando – fueron muchos besos, pero sólo eso, besos.

Habiendo servido los cafés y puesto azúcar en ellos regresó con Arnold, su expresión facial era contrita; sí, esto es justo lo que no quería que pasara.

— De acuerdo, dime qué es lo que pensaste.

El chico la miró ahora solemnemente, casi odiaba ese semblante que ponía cada vez que aparecía el Arnold responsable y adulto, ¡Dios sólo tenían 17 años!

— Creo que abusé de tu confianza como mi amiga y que debería hacer lo correcto.

— Y ¿Eso sería?

— Que te pidiera ser mi novia – respondió con total seriedad.

Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de la joven de largo cabello rubio. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con eso? ¿Cuántas lagrimas había derramado por la desesperanza de ver cumplido ese deseo? si pudiera ver a la Helga de 11 años de frente y decirle que sólo debía esperar, que sus sueños se cumplirían, pero… ella ya no tenía 11 y sus sueños ya no eran los mismos.

— Yo no quiero ser tu novia Arnold – dijo con calma y seguridad.

— Lo sé, pero parecía correcto preguntar – dijo un poco decepcionado.

— Eso no significa que no haya disfrutado lo de anoche – dijo escondiéndose enseguida tras su taza de café, vio el sonrojo en la cara del chico regresar, después de tomar un sorbito de café, volvió a atacar – para ser todo un primerizo, besas muy bien.

— No soy un primerizo – dijo casi ofendido.

— Oh vamos, Arnold ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? Tres.

El chico se sonrojó de nuevo, era tan divertido verlo tan avergonzado, pero había descubierto cosas más divertidas respecto al chico con cabeza de balón. Dejó su taza vacía en la encimera y se acercó a él, se puso en medio de sus piernas abiertas mientras él seguía sentando en el taburete.

— Tú… — se mordió el labio antes de hablar – eres el chico que mejor me ha besado en mi vida.

— Y con cuántos chicos has salido – dijo por impulso – ¿tres?

— Te aseguro que he salido con más de tres chicos – dijo jugando con un botón de su eterna camisa de cuadros – pero te lo digo de nuevo, tú has sido quien me ha hecho sentir mejor.

— Aún así no quieres salir conmigo – dijo con cierto aire de reproche.

— Yo no dije eso – dijo sonriendo.

— Dijiste que no quieres ser mi novia – enfatizó Arnold.

— Lo que no significa que no quiera salir contigo.

Se ganó aquel seño fruncido que Arnold tenía cada vez que no entendía algo.

— Escucha, tú sólo me besaste porque es algo que deseabas, algo malo que no deberías hacer y estoy contenta con eso.

— No es así – se defendió el chico – te besé porque me gustas.

— Pero después sólo querías hacer lo correcto – dijo concentrada en lo que quería decirle - ¿No se supone que me habías besado sólo porqué era algo que egoístamente querías?

El chico bajó su cabeza, no había que responderle en realidad.

— Entonces no lo arruines sólo porque quieres hacer lo correcto Arnold… - su mano se recargó tranquilamente en su pecho - ¿Sabes que sería más divertido?

— ¿Qué?

La chica se tomó todo lo largo de 10 segundos en saber si se atrevería a algo así, si era una buena idea, si no podía salir todo mal para todos, si… oh lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, no quería pensar en ese millón de cosas ahora, no ahora.

— Podríamos ser… amigos con beneficios – dijo lentamente, vio los ojos del chico abrirse ampliamente muy sorprendido - podemos salir, pero sin tener que rendirnos cuentas, sin tener que hacer siempre lo correcto, entiendes, sólo divertirnos.

— No creo que sea… - empezó él.

— Exacto – lo interrumpió – Escucha, con la escuela y el trabajo yo no puedo tener una relación estable, ¿Qué chico aguantaría verme sólo un par de horas al día?, sobre todo cuando yo sólo quiero llegar a casa y tirarme un rato en mi cama con una caja de bombones y un buen libro. No quiero tener un novio, pero… - tragó saliva y lo confesó – de verdad me gustas mucho.

— Yo…

— No tienes porqué aceptar Arnold – dijo recargando su frente con la suya, su aliento con sabor a café la rodeó, un suave descarga eléctrica le viajó por el pecho – nada tiene que cambiar si no quieres, podemos seguir siendo los mismos amigos de siempre.

Él no respondió con palabras, sostuvo su cintura y la besó en los labios, con la misma habilidad y ternura que lo había hecho la noche anterior, con sus dos manos suaves, pero firmemente presionando su espalda, su beso sabía a café y calma y era delicioso.

— ¡Llegamos hombre pequeño! – pregonaron desde la puerta principal.

Su abuelo entró en la cocina con un bulto enorme de maíz y los vio allí tan tranquilos bebiendo café.

— Apenas despiertan chicos.

— Si abuelo – respondió el joven rubio sin dilación.

— Qué bien – dijo tan risueño y relajado como siempre - nos ayudarán a su abuela y a mí a preparar la comida, comeremos Pozole.

— ¿Pozole? – preguntaron los dos chicos intrigados.

En ese momento su abuela entró en la cocina con una amplia falda llena de lentejuelas y un sombrero mexicano.

— ¿5 de mayo? – preguntó el chico resignado.

— 5 de mayo – le confirmó su abuelo.

Arnold bajó del taburete y ayudó a su abuelo a poner el bulto de maíz en la mesa mientras Helga seguía sosteniendo junto a su boca la taza vacía.

Parecía que esto podría ser interesante.

 _Fin II_

 _20 de Mayo de 2015_

 _12:37 a.m._

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autora**_ _: hola de nuevo a todos, no pueden imaginar lo contenta que estoy con el recibimiento que he tenido a este maravilloso fandom, cuando me di tiempo de sentarme a leer sus mensajes y vi que me habían llegado siete no saben lo contenta que estaba considerando que es una serie que tiene tanto tiempo sin transmitirse que no sea en nick at night a las 4 de la madrugada - lo se de buena fuente, me he quedado despierta solo para verla XD - y todos los comentarios han sido maravillosos, de verdad mil gracias a todas las personas que han dedicado un momento de su tiempo a leer mi historia, un agradecimiento especial a:_ _ **Tsubasa-chan, IramAkane, elisa20da, Princesa-grumos**_ _(me encanta tu nick),_ _ **roomiih, CaptainK8th y Felicia**_ _(si el de AT! tendrá un espíritu parecido por sus reviews de verdad me hicieron la semana._

 _Bueno por el momento es todo, espero que disfruten la actualización y nos vemos pronto con el siguiente capitulo._

 ** _¿Me dejas un review antes de irte? Me harás mas feliz que si estuviera rodeada de gatitos peludos._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	3. Capitulo 3

_Todos los personajes de "¡Oye Arnold!" pertenecen exclusivamente a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _Serendipia_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan y Hana Hime_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _III_**

Era oficial. Las buenas películas de terror se habían acabado. Estaban los dos en el video centro en la sección de películas de terror y cuando las opciones se resumían al refrito de "viernes XIII" y la última película de "Exterminador" estabas en un problema.

— Quizá, deberíamos cambiar de género – sugirió el chico.

— Quizá quieras ver películas románticas con Robert Pattinson – se burló Helga.

— No estoy tan desesperado.

Los dos chicos se carcajearon juntos, con la idea de ver aquella película que parecía encender el odio de todo el mundo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían empezado aquella cruzada de la mala reputación de Arnold. No es que hubieran hecho demasiadas cosas malas, en realidad lo que habían hecho era bastante infantil. El viernes por la noche pasado, después de cenar unos perritos en el parque se habían quedado hasta tarde vagando por el pueblo, habían tocado timbres y salido corriendo, habían puesto chicle en algunas puertas esperando que el calor del verano hiciera el trabajo cuando alguien quisiera abrirlas, lo peor que habían hecho en realidad era firmar una pared con pintura en aerosol un "HXA were here". Sí, lo sabían, eran cosas que harían niños de doce años, pero cuando Arnold había dicho que nunca había hecho una cosa así porque siempre le habían dicho que era vandalismo, Helga no pudo sino convencerlo bajo cualquier término, de que lo intentaran y había resultado ser increíblemente divertido.

Estar con Arnold siempre era divertido, pero con un Arnold que se portaba mal… especialmente cuando estaban solos… bueno…

— ¿Segura que no preferirías ir a la obra que te invitó tu hermana? – dijo el chico, revisando la contraportada de la nueva versión de "Carrie" – pensé que habría una fiesta después de eso.

— Oh preferiría ir a que me sacaran una muela. La obra no es mala pero ¡Dios!, las fiestas de actores son la cosa más aburrida del mundo, todo lo que tocan es jazz suave y se pasan discutiendo de Baudelaire o Whitman.

— Pensé que Baudelaire y Whitman te gustaban.

— Sí, pero no para hablar de ellos en una fiesta que se supone que debería ser para bailar hasta caer agotada, hace tanto que no voy a una que ya ni siquiera sé qué música se pone estos días.

El chico colocó la película que había estado revisando en su lugar y vio a la chica con curiosidad, ella estaba distraída con otra película.

Lo cierto es que él tampoco había ido a una fiesta en tanto tiempo que… probablemente la ultima había sido cuando todos iban juntos a la secundaria. Algunas amistades de habían enfriado, otras no habían ido a la misma preparatoria así que los círculos ya no eran los mismos… hacer unas llamadas, ir a la tienda por algunas golosinas, pedirle a Gerald que hiciera de DJ.

— Vamos – dijo tomando la mano de la chica y jalándola a la salida.

— Eh, espera – estiró la película y uno de los empleados la tomó de sus manos — ¿Qué pasa?

— Tenemos mucho que hacer.

— No tenemos nada que hacer, por eso estábamos buscando una película Arnold.

Caminaron a casa, mientras él le explicaba un plan. Mientras más planes le compartía más se animaba ella, ¿Cuándo había organizado Arnold una fiesta en casa? Aquella fiesta que había empezado en la azotea no contaba, se había armado sólo porque la gente que estaba saliendo de la casa de Rhonda tenía todo preparado. ¿Podría?

Claro que podría, sino ella se encargaría de que fuera posible.

.

.

.

.

.

Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de gente que está libre los sábados por la noche y tiene ganas de divertirse. Prácticamente toda la pandilla dijo que sí. Todos estaban intrigados por la clase de fiesta que el buen Arnold podría ser capaz de organizar. Más si considerábamos que era una fiesta sin supervisión. Los abuelos habían tomado con gusto los boletos que Helga tenía para aquella obra de teatro y dijeron que quizá se quedarían en casa de unos viejos amigos en la cuidad. Y los inquilinos, algunos de los más jóvenes no estaban en casa y los demás, sorprendentemente, considerando quizá que Arnold nunca había hecho una cosa así, aceptaron encantados quedarse dentro de los apartamentos deseándoles diversión.

Así fueron llegando. Rhonda en su auto con una docena de pizzas del mejor sitio de la cuidad. Gerald que traía una caja llena de discos y una consola para mezclar, algo vieja pero de la que aseguró sabía todos los trucos. Phoebe llegó con una bandeja inmensa de sushi y unas cuantas botellas de sake, Harold con una pierna entera de jamón serrano. Uno tras otro fueron llegando con refrescos, sándwiches, incluso caramelos. Poco a poco el techo de _Sunset Arms_ fue llenándose de gente y música, había casi tanta gente como en la vieja " _Geeks Only_ " que todos recordaban con cariño.

Y aunque era realmente agradable encontrarse con toda la vieja banda después de tanto, había algo más que debería ser de esa fiesta. Helga nunca había perdido de vista el verdadero objetivo de la reunión, ayudar a Arnold a que todos dejaran de pensar en él como el chico perfecto, había pasado un buen rato viéndolo saludando a todo el mundo y escuchando con atención lo que sea que le platicaran, tan perfectamente educado como siempre.

Era hora.

Bajó de un salto de la barandilla donde había estado sentada y se acercó a Gerald que estaba realmente divertido haciendo mezclas de hip hop.

— Que hay, cabeza de cepillo – dijo a modo de saludo y estudiando los discos que tenía regados a un lado de él.

— Que hay, rubiecita.

Oh si, Gerald era uno de esos chicos que aún no aceptaba el hecho de que ella había cambiado de imagen, por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, él estaba enojado por eso. Con lo mucho que eso realmente le importaba.

— Por favor, dime que vas a tocar algo más que tu hip hop.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Nada – respondió enseguida – pero nadie está bailando.

Y era cierto todos estaban repartidos en diferentes grupos platicando. La música era buena, pero nadie realmente le estaba prestando atención.

— ¿Y qué? – dijo el chico – quieres que pongamos algo meloso a tu nuevo estilo, quizá _Britney Spears_. Además rubiecita no te imagino bailando.

— ¿Quieres apostar? – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – 10 dólares, dame tu mejor tiro.

— Es una apuesta.

Gerald detuvo la música y ella avanzó hasta la mitad de la azotea donde la gente no estaba reunida, lista para lo que fuera.

Guitarras empezaron a sonar en un sonido casi español.

 ** _Yo te miro y se me corta la respiración, cuanto tú me miras se me sube el corazón_**

 ** _Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras, la noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol_**

Gerald la miró socarrón, el chico de verdad creía que ella no sería capaz de bailar música latina. Y lo que le faltaba por ver. Le tomó sólo un minuto encontrar el ritmo indicado siguiéndolo con los hombros y sus caderas siguieron el movimiento, un vaivén que obedecía a la voz del cantante de una forma sensual. Si algo tenía de maravilloso la música latina es que se colaba por tu piel y hacía que desearas moverte. Muy pronto estaba siguiendo el ritmo de la música con todo el cuerpo, formando curvas sinuosas con su forma. Sintió la mirada de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, miró sobre su hombro, sí, Arnold también estaba mirando, le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dar un giro sobre sus pies y quedar frente a Phoebe.

 ** _Bailando tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío subiendo y bajando_**

Le tendió las manos y aunque su mejor amiga lo dudó un momento, subió sus hombros y la tomó de las manos, caminaron juntas al centro de la improvisada pista y bailaron juntas moviendo las caderas y riendo divertidas. Pronto todos los demás estaban chiflando y aplaudiendo, animando el espectáculo. Sin más dilación Rhonda, Nadine e incluso la tímida Lila estaban bailando con ella, todas se lo estaban pasando tan bien que pronto muchos otros chicos estaban pidiéndolas como parejas.

 ** _Bailando, ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo me va saturando_**

Gerald llegó y tomó por la cintura a Phoebe que un poco sonrojada se dejó llevar por aquel chico que siempre le había gustado, dejándola sola a merced de la música, ella cerró sus ojos y siguió moviéndose, hacía calor en medio de toda la gente que se había reunido a bailar junto a ella pero no importaba.

Bailar era un placer que no se puede explicar, quizá porque la especie humana había empezado a bailar en un símbolo de conexión con lo desconocido, el hombre había bailado desde tiempos inmemorables llamando a dioses y demonios, había creado melodías y ritmos para conectar con la fuerza interna, con el universo y aunque hoy servía mucho más para divertirse, aún seguía haciendo que tu cuerpo se liberara de las ataduras, que desearas el roce de otro cuerpo.

 ** _Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía, la cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía ya no puedo más._**

 ** _Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía ya no puedo más._**

Cuando pasó su mano alrededor de su cintura y la pegó contra su espalda aspiró profundamente, había estado deseando que lo hiciera no porque ella se lo pidiera sino porque él lo deseara. Sus dos caderas empezaron a moverse juntas y todo parecía magia.

 ** _Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo, bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca… Ay besar tu boca_**

 ** _Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca con tremenda loca_**

Sus brazos pasaron alrededor de su cintura y pudo recargarse en su hombro, éste aroma a madera fresca que siempre usaba en su loción de afeitado la rodeó.

— Música latina – dijo cerca de su oído – ¿En serio?

— Acabo de ganar 10 dólares Arnold, no te burles.

— No me estaba burlando.

La giró para quedar frente a frente y seguir bailando juntos, una de sus piernas entre la suya, enredado en su larga falda roja, con sus dos caderas juntas en un vaivén, girando juntos en su lugar, mirándose a los ojos.

 ** _Tú me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión tu latidos aceleran a mi corazón que ironía del destino no poder tocarte abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor._**

Cuando tomó su mano y la hizo girar sobre su eje ella no pudo sino reír a carcajadas, él la detuvo para hacer que se doblara por la mitad, su largo cabello cayó en el piso, una dos y tres veces, escuchó a los chicos vitorear a su alrededor, la subió lentamente, sus caderas, pecho y frentes quedaron juntas, sintió su aliento dulce con olor a soda cerca, casi quiso saltar sobre él y besarlo.

— ¡Dios! – dijo nerviosa y casi sin aliento – ¿Dónde…?

— Vamos, si puedo bailar tango, desde luego puedo bailar flamenco.

— ¿Esto es flamenco?

— Eso creo,

 ** _Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca y besar tu boca_**

 ** _Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca con tremenda loca Oh bailando amor es que se me va el dolor._**

La canción parecía eterna, pero realmente no se podía quejar, se estaba divirtiendo más que en cualquier otro baile en su vida, la sonrisa resplandeciente de él mientras la hacía bajar y subir y sus caderas se movían juntas, tan cerca, tan, tan cerca que podía sentir todo su calor.

Pero la música se acabó, sus narices se tocaban, las manos del chico alrededor de su cintura aún y las suyas sobre su pecho, qué íntimo y…

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, aclamar y chiflar en celebración en ese momento, pronto Gerald estaba sobre la cabeza de Arnold y frotaba sus nudillos en ella.

— Viejo eso fue tan fancy – rio con una carcajada.

— Tío que estaban sacando humo – dijo divertido Harold.

Ella sólo le sonrió y lo dejó con sus amigos, sabiamente no quería saber qué es lo que le iban a decir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta siguió en marcha por lo menos hasta la medianoche, todos comieron, bebieron y bailaron hasta que no pudieron más, cada uno salió de allí agradeciendo a Arnold la fiesta y haciéndole prometer que pronto haría otra. Pronto sólo las personas más cercanas del círculo se habían quedado allí: Phoebe, Rhonda, Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Sid y Lila que estaba dormida en las rodillas de Nadine, todos tomando jugo con vodka que Rhonda había colado de contrabando. Estaban todos sentados en el piso sobre una vieja cobija, escuchando música en un volumen bajo.

— Oh por favor, ya basta – reía a carcajadas Helga recargada en el hombro de Phoebe – Rhonda eres perversa.

— Es que no se rendía – dijo dando otro trago a su bebida – y cuando te haces mayor debes acudir a nuevas estrategias además de darle una paliza, aunque no me faltaban ganas.

— Yo aún le daría una paliza a cualquiera que quisiera fastidiarme – dijo orgullosa la rubia.

— Me alegra saber que tu encanto no acabó con tu cambio de look – dijo Harold – tu faldita se te ve bien, pero voy a extrañar a nuestro mejor brazo en el béisbol.

— ¡De que hablas! – lo retó la chica – yo soy Helga G. Pataki, soy capaz de lo que yo quiera.

— Sí, claro – agregó Gerald.

— Aún en faldita puedo patear la mierda fuera de ti Gerald – dijo retadora.

— Demuéstralo.

— Aún me debes 10 dólares, melenudo.

— Bien doble o nada, si aún puedes hacer un home run que sean 20

— Hecho.

Se levantó vaciando su bebida y se quitó los zapatos altos que tenía puestos.

— Y ¿Qué hacen aún allí?

— ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? – dijo sorprendido el chico de color – son como las dos de la madrugada.

— Y qué, el viejo campo está abierto las 24 horas hasta donde yo sé y sólo está cruzando la calle, ahora, si tienes miedo…

Y de pronto todos los chicos habían salido de la casa de huéspedes armados con bates y pelotas, no sabían cómo jugarían con tan pocos, pero al parecer eso no era lo importante. Sólo Gerald, Sid, Stinky y Harold se habían animado a participar, las chicas se habían sentado en las gradas animando a Helga.

Arnold había tomado el lugar del cácher y por supuesto Helga en el bate, Gerald estaba lanzando, Harold estaba en el jardín y Sid y Stinky estaban cuidando las primeras bases.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que estás loca, Helga?

— Muchas veces, Arnold – dijo sonriendo y lavándose las manos con arena y calculando el peso del bate – Hey Gerald, sé educado y no vayas a poner esa bola en mis pechos, duele.

— Oh por favor, cállate – gritó irritado — quiero olvidar que tienes pechos.

La chica se carcajeó divertida, íntimamente sospechaba que Gerald nunca aceptaría que se veía como una chica, sólo porque siempre la había apreciado como a un amigo, un chico; que hubiera "cambiado de género" era algo que quizá lo descolocaba.

— Hey Arnold – dijo estrangulando el bate – ¿Qué dices de un poco de ayuda?

— ¿Qué?— preguntó intrigado — ¿Quieres hacer trampa?

— ¿Nunca hiciste trampa en un juego? – le preguntó.

— No.

— Entonces con mayor razón – se burló — en serio, ¿Quieres llegar a adulto y decir que nunca hiciste trampa en un juego?

Arnold se acuclilló y sonrió para ella.

Todos tomaron su posición, Helga estaba lista para batear. Gerald lanzó una bola recta, Helga no abanicó esta vez.

— Arnold – dijo en voz baja la chica, -¿por qué no ensuciamos un poco la bola?

El chico arrastró la bola en el piso de tierra y la lanzó. Una bola cargada de tierra se haría más pesada y perdería velocidad.

— Hey Arnold – se quejó Gerald.

— Lo siento amigo – dijo sonriente – he perdido práctica, se me cayó.

Gerald se tomó un buen momento para sacarle toda la tierra a la bola y lanzó una bola alta, Helga abanicó pero no la golpeó.

— Helga…

— ¿Qué dices si la ensalivamos un poco? – dijo divertida.

— ¿Eso no es peor para ti? – dijo confundido, una bola ensalivada hacía justo lo contrario que una sucia, ésta ganaba más vuelo y se volvía errática.

— Eso, si el melenudo pudiera lanzar una ensalivada, nunca pudo hacerlo – le recordó la chica guiñándole un ojo.

Arnold lo hizo, lanzó un escupitajo limpio en la bola y la regresó.

— Oh, qué asco Arnold esto es repugnante, — dijo no queriendo tocar la bola, pero no tenían otra — no es justo que hagas trampa por tu chica.

— Oh cállate Gerald. – lo regañó la rubia que aún sostenía el bate y no lo perdía de vista — Yo no soy "la chica" del cabeza de balón, más bien sólo estamos deseando fastidiarte.

Gerald intentó lanzar de nuevo, pero la pelota resbaló de sus manos con la carcajada de todos a su alrededor, lanzó de nuevo pero la bola fue demasiado lenta y Helga pudo golpearla sin problema, la bola hizo un arco alto y largo, la chica soltó el bate enseguida y arremangándose la falda echó a correr. Harold corría tratando de alcanzar la bola. Helga pisó la primera base y viendo que Harold no tenía aún la bola corrió de nuevo.

— ¡Qué lento eres Harold, por Dios! – se quejó Gerald que deseaba moverse del montículo e ir él mismo por la bola.

— ¡Vamos Harold! – dijo la chica pisando la segunda base – Phoebe corre más rápido con tacos de aguja que tú.

Harold finalmente encontró la bola y se la lanzó a Sid en tercera, Helga se acercaba a él, barriéndose, una nube de polvo se levantó y no pudo verla, así que pisó tercera y siguió corriendo, Sid la lanzó al home donde estaba Arnold.

— No la dejes pasar, Arnold – le exigió Gerald.

La chica no se paró, pero Arnold estaba en posición para detenerla, Helga se barrió llevándose a Arnold entre las piernas con una carcajada, el polvo se levantó, y cuando éste se despejó, la chica estaba en el piso, con el cuerpo de Arnold encima y reían como un par de niños, los demás se acercaron para ver el resultado.

— ¿Y…? — exigió saber Gerald.

— Lo siento amigo – dijo Arnold mostrando las manos vacías – me tacleó y solté la bola, definitivamente hizo un home run.

— ¡Oh mierda!

Gerald tiró el guante al piso enojado, mientras las chicas festejaban la victoria de Helga.

— A que es más divertido cuando no siempre eres el chico bueno Arnold – dijo ella aún en el piso esperando que se quitara de encima.

Arnold no pudo si no reír realmente divertido, tuvo muchísimas ganas de besarla, pero diez minutos antes ella había pregonado delante de todos los demás que no había nada entre ellos, así que suponía no era una buena idea.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la madrugada cuando Rhonda ofreció llevar a todo el mundo a casa dejando a los dos jóvenes juntos en la casa de huéspedes, sin la música o la gente la casa estaba callada y se sentía vacía.

— Ha sido muy divertido — Dijo Helga subiendo por las escaleras a un lado de Arnold – aunque tengo que admitir que ese home me ha llevado a mi límite.

— Pero ha sido genial – le respondió el chico con orgullo hinchándole el pecho — creo que nunca olvidaré esta noche. Ha sido la fiesta más divertida de mi vida.

— Y de la mía – admitió la chica – aunque mataría por un baño.

Juntos llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Helga.

— Debemos dormir un poco – dijo ella algo triste por la idea de que la noche finalmente terminara.

— Si, lo sé – dijo Arnold rodeando su cintura – gracias.

— Gracias ¿Por qué? – preguntó la chica – tú fuiste quien organizó la fiesta.

— Yo pude tener la idea, pero sin ti esto habría sido lo mismo de siempre.

La besó de nuevo, de la forma en que siempre la besaba y hacía que quisiera ensortijar los dedos de sus pies, tan lenta y dulcemente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar sus labios cariñosamente, siempre terminaba temblando y sin aliento cuando la besaba así y ésta no era la excepción.

— Arnold… — suspiró.

— Si… — dijo con un susurro el chico.

Helga no supo qué decir, sabía que quería decir, quería decirle que entrara con ella a su apartamento a pasar la noche, quería convencerse a sí misma que si él entraba no pasaría nada más que un montón de besos deliciosos, pero la verdad era otra, los sentimientos que tenía por él, eran fuertes, si se quedaban solos… no sabía hasta dónde quería llegar.

— Yo… — se mordió la lengua – buenas noches.

— Buenas noches.

Un último beso para las buenas noches y la dejó entrar a su habitación reprimiendo las ganas de pedirle que subiera al ático con él. Suspiró. Había mucho que limpiar en la azotea.

 _Fin III_

 _23 de Mayo de 2015_

 _3:28 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora** : hola a todos de nuevo, casi no me paso hoy a publicar por que he tenido una semana de locos y ahora mismo estoy a punto de irme a planchar oreja de verdad exhausta, pero saben, hoy es mi cumpleaños y de alguna manera me gusta hacerme a mi misma como un regalo subir una historia este día y poder compartirla con todos mis maravillosos lectores - os he dicho que son los mejores - así si me llega algún mensaje hoy pues sera como un regalo extra de todos ustedes que están disfrutando esta historia conmigo._

 ** _Así que por favor no sean tímidos, salgan de las sombras y dejen algún mensajito, harán a una treintañera muy feliz._**

 ** _me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, un beso a todos_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	4. Capitulo 4

_Todos los personajes de "¡Oye Arnold!" pertenece exclusivamente a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _Serendipia_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _IV_**

— ¿No te parece que estas demasiado grande para jugar en el Migthy Pete?

Arnold se asomó por la ventana de la casa del árbol para ver a la persona que lo había descubierto allí, de hecho sabía quién era, solo quería estar seguro. Y sí, allí estaba, la joven chica rubia que cargaba algunos libros y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

— Aún puedo entrar – respondió con una sonrisa – si yo puedo, seguro tú también, ¿Por qué no subes?

La chica rodó lo ojos, pero al final se quitó los zapatos altos y empezó a subir por la escalera de cuerdas, por un momento tuvo miedo que su peso fuera demasiado, pero como Arnold había dicho, si había podido con el peso de él, seguro el suyo no sería un problema. Llegó en un minuto a la parte de arriba, y lo miró todo con nostalgia, por lo menos hasta que todos tuvieron 12 años había jugado incontables veces allí, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, algunos de los desvencijados muebles que habían subido allí seguían en su lugar, uno de los vecinos incluso les había prestado un cable eléctrico para poder poner una tv portátil o un tocacintas, siempre que los chicos cooperar 3 dólares al mes y al parecer el trato continuaba, ahora había un foco con una mampara china color rojo.

Arnold estaba allí con un par de listones de madera que estaba substituyendo por un par de rotos que había en el piso. La chica suspiró sin proponérselo, él iba solo en una camiseta sin mangas color verde, y un cinturón de herramientas a la cadera, no importaba cuanto lo viera así siempre le haría latir el corazón más rápido.

— Y… — dijo aún revisando el lugar había algunos discos de pop en una mesita de madera, nada de su estilo pero era lo que se escuchaba el día de hoy.

— Subí a hacer algunas reparaciones – le explicó martillando el piso — vengo solo un par de veces al año para ver que todo esté en orden.

— Arnold ¿No crees que podrías dejarle ese trabajo a los chicos que están usando la casa ahora? – esa era la tradición, la generación que heredaba la casa debía cuidarla para los siguientes que quisieran usarla, la base en el viejo Pete no era de nadie, era de todos.

— Quizá… — dijo con una sonrisa cálida – pero quiero estar seguro de que la casa siga aquí cuando nuestros hijos vengan a jugar a ella.

Helga sintió un escalofrió y seguramente se sonrojó porque sentía las mejillas calientes. ¿Sus hijos? Él… él seguramente no había querido decir lo que dijo.

— Vamos, Arnold — dijo un poco nerviosa y le dio la espalda no quería que la viera así – creí que solo éramos amigos con derechos, no sabía que quisieras llevar las cosas tan en serio.

El chico la volteó a ver confundido por un momento, después llegó a la misma conclusión que ella había llegado y se sonrojó vivamente.

— Oh no quise decir, eso – aclaró enseguida — es decir, tus hijos y los míos, los de ambos sí, pero no entre nosotros.

Al ver en los aprietos que el chico se metía solo, Helga soltó una carcajada tan alegre que tuvo que sostenerse el estomago y recostarse en el piso de la casa.

— Eres perversa Helga – dijo el chico queriendo estar enojado, pero las carcajadas de la chica pronto se le contagiaron.

— Oh es que… — respiró tratando de calmarse — es que… caray Arnold, fue tan divertido.

Dejó de reír cuando el chico estaba sobre ella y le robó un beso de los labios. Helga estaba pasando sus brazos por su cuello y respondiendo su beso solo después de segundos. Oh era tan delicioso sentir su cuerpo entero sobre el suyo, su peso recargado presionando todos los lugares donde lo quería sentir.

— Arnold… — suspiró con la voz rota cuando él dejo de besarla, lo sostuvo de los brazos desnudos y sudorosos, él olía a sal y estaba caliente al tacto

— ¿Sí? – preguntó el chico.

— Otra vez…

Y la besó otra vez. El beso fue volviéndose más intenso por momentos, más intenso que cualquiera de los otros besos que habían compartido en esas semanas, sintió las manos de él posadas en su cadera haciendo puños su falda que empezaba a subir por sus rodillas, ella atraía su cabeza no dispuesta a dejarlo ir hasta tener suficiente de…

— ¡Oh que asco!

Los dos chicos se separaron de un salto cuando escucharon la voz, voltearon sorprendidos para ver a dos niños que tenían la cabeza asomada por la puerta de la casa del árbol.

— Oigan si van a hacer ese tipo de cosas asquerosas busquen un cuarto.

Los dos rubios no podían estar más sonrojados aunque lo intentaran, recogieron sus cosas y bajaron de la casa, ofreciendo disculpas y dejándoles un par de dólares para sodas y para que no le contaran a nadie sobre lo que habían visto, aunque no tenían ninguna seguridad sobre ello.

Suficientes chismes corrían por la cuidad en ese momento para que se dijera también que habían estado dándose el lote en la casa de juegos de los niños del barrio.

Desde la fiesta que habían dado en la azotea se estaba diciendo por allí que el buen Arnold Shortman se estaba soltando el pelo, que lo habían visto en el pueblo con malas companias. Las malas companias eran las de Helga G. Pataki, aquella chica que desde pequeña se veía a menudo en la compañía de un montón de niños y siempre estaba metida en algún problema, además de haberse emancipado de su familia con solo 16 años. Por todo el pueblo corrió el rumor de que estaría embarazada y por eso había dejado su casa, la mayoría de esos rumores se habían acallado con el tiempo al no ver un vientre abultado, pero la gente más maliciosa se atrevía a proponer la idea de un aborto. Tiempo después un periódico local consiguió la nota de los motivos por los que la hija de "Big Bob Bepper" había ganado su emancipación y aunque en la mayoría de las personas le habían ofrecido su simpatía al saberlo, cuando un rumor se pone en movimiento parecía nunca desaparecer.

Pero ahora era Arnold quien estaba en medio de esos rumores, aunque ese era el motivo de toda esa travesía ¿O no? Ir matando en la mente de la gente la idea de "el chico de oro"

En un par de minutos estaban cerca de _sunset arms_ hablando de cuáles serían sus planes para el día siguiente. Durante la semana casi no tenían tiempo de pasarlo juntos pero los sábados que siempre habían sido importantes, ahora eran casi sagrados.

Cuando voltearon a la esquina de la calle Vine, brillante como un rayo de sol estaba una bella mujer de cabello rubio.

— ¡Hermanita bebé! – saludó emocionada desde la puerta.

— Oh por dios – Helga casi quiso regresar sus pasos – ¿Por qué?, ¡Por qué!, por todo el amor del pastrami, me sigue llamando así.

Los dos chicos llegaron a la puerta donde su hermana mayor la saludó con un abrazo efusivo, como siempre.

— Hola Olga, tiempo sin verte – la saludó Helga un poco incomoda por sus demostraciones de amor en público.

— Oh hermanita bebe, a mi me ha parecido una eternidad – dijo finalmente soltándola — pero es que he estado tan ocupada con la última obra y después uno de mis compañeros organizó un viaje para todos a Barbados y allí estuvimos haciendo casas para desamparados y…

La chica siguió hablando y hablando mientras los tres entraban en la casa. En realidad no creía que su hermana le mintiera, pero después de escuchar ese tipo de historias se volvían tan aburridas como alguien que te cuenta como hizo para lavar la ropa del día, prefería a veces no prestarle atención.

— Y entonces pude finalmente volver a casa – dijo su hermana lo que significaba que había terminado su historia.

— Qué bueno que te divertiste hermana – dijo llegando finalmente a su puerta.

Sacó su juego de llaves para abrir la puerta, se despidió de Arnold con una mano y lo vio ir a su habitación, había terminado su última clase temprano y como era día festivo no tenía trabajo en la biblioteca – un día remunerado por suerte – esperaba que pudieran hacer planes, pero la llegada de su hermana había arruinado su oportunidad.

Dejó sus libros en una mesa y se tiró en su sofá desanimada, su hermana pronto estaba sentada a su lado.

— Y… ¿Ha pasado algo interesante en tu vida mientras no estaba aquí?

Helga miró a su hermana que la miraba esperanzada. Al menos tenía que admitir eso, Olga ya no era la misma chica egoísta que esperaba que gravitara alrededor de ella como si fuera el sol, ahora al menos siempre tenía la atención de preguntar por lo que había estado haciendo de sus días con autentico interés.

— Nada – dijo – lo sabes soy bibliotecaria, ¿Qué cosa emocionante podría pasarme?

— Y… ¿Con Arnold? – curioseó batiendo sus pestañas inocentemente.

— ¿Qué hay con Arnold? — preguntó

— No sé – dijo con una sonrisa – es que cuando venían caminando juntos se veía, no sé, diferentes.

Helga se mordió un labio, lo cierto es que no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando con Arnold, no quería que en el momento que terminara esto se volviera un drama, solo eran amigos con derechos, en cualquier momento él podía conocer a alguien, a aquella chica adecuada que lo estaba esperando en algún lugar y por supuesto lo suyo terminaría, Arnold no era del tipo de chico que le gustara la segunda mesa.

— Arnold y yo solo somos amigos Olga.

Su hermana hizo un mohín decepcionada. Después cambio completamente su dinámica corporal, había estado relajada y risueña, pero de pronto se había sentado derecha y nerviosa, no le iba a gustar nada lo que le iba a decir, lo sabía.

— Hermanita… — se aclaró la garganta — este sábado…

— No, por favor no me invites a ninguna obra ni nada por el estilo – no el sábado al menos, le dedicaría todo el domingo si quería incluso si se desvelaban e iba el lunes a clase cansada, pero los sábados no quería nada si no pasarlo con Arnold — por favor.

— No se trata de eso – dijo nerviosa – hermanita… este sábado es el cumpleaños de…

Y como una especie de golpe lo supo, sabía qué fecha era, no había querido recordarlo, pero lo hacía.

— Ya sé de quién es cumpleaños y desde ahora te digo no, no iré – dijo casi saltando del sillón – no después de lo que paso la última vez.

— Oh hermanita eso no pasara de nuevo – dijo queriendo quitarle importancia.

— Sí, no pasara de nuevo porque no le voy a dar la oportunidad a Bob de hacerlo de nuevo.

— Hermanita…

— No voy a discutir eso.

Helga se alejó realmente enojada antes de que a su hermana se le ocurriera ponerse a llorar, abrió la puerta para salir de allí, ver a Arnold parado con la mano levantada para tocar la puerta casi la detuvo, pero solo lo empujó a un lado y salió de allí.

Arnold quiso detenerla, pero la verdad no se atrevió, había ciertos temas que Helga aún tenía vetados y uno de ellos era sin duda la situación con sus padres. Más bien entró en el departamento de Helga donde Olga era un mar de lágrimas.

— Yo lo siento – se disculpo — no quería interrumpir, solo quería pedir una pizza y pensé…

— Oh Arnold, ¿Por qué mi hermanita es tan voluntariosa? – los largos caminos de lagrimas negras cubrían sus mejillas, a estas alturas cualquiera diría que ya había aprendido a comparar una marca indeleble, pero no – ¿Es que acaso es más feliz estando lejos de nosotros?

Arnold no le respondió, solo sacó un par de pañuelos desechables de su bolsillo y se los ofreció, sí, Helga era orgullosa y terca, pero eso no tenía tanto que ver con su decisión de haber dejado a su familia y en esa decisión él estaba al cien por ciento de acuerdo con ella… además tenía que admitirlo, sí, Helga era más feliz en _sunset arms_ , ni siquiera tenía que preguntárselo, solo lo sabía, pero no creyó que fuera algo que Olga quisiera escuchar.

— Arnold ¿crees que tú podrías hablar con ella? – dijo la chica secándose las lagrimas negras – a mi no quiere escucharme y yo se que nos haría tan felices a todos si fuera el sábado a celebrar el cumpleaños con nuestro padre.

— Yo…

— Yo sé que ella te escucha más que a nadie – dijo ella repentinamente sosteniendo las manos del joven – hay algo tan especial entre ustedes que yo se que podrías convencerla, siempre has sido tan amable con todo el mundo que seguro podrías hacer que ella aceptara ir conmigo a casa, eso la haría tan feliz aunque no lo sepa.

Oh men… a Helga no le haría ninguna gracia pero…

— Yo… — suspiró — hablare con ella

— Oh cuanto te lo agradezco Arnold confió plenamente en ti.

La chica recogió sus cosas le entregó los pañuelos sucios y salió del departamento.

Arnold se quedo allí sentado en el sillón pensando en lo que se había metido sin querer… como siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

Helga estaba sentada en la orilla del alfeizar de la casa de hospedes en silencio, solo escuchando la música desde su reproductor de Mp3 con unos pequeños audífonos, la vista de la ciudad no era nada especial, solo una interminable fila de edificios uno tras otro. La luz más grande y llamativa era la del Big Bonnie, la torre del reloj marcaba las once de la noche. En realidad no estaba viendo nada en particular, solo estaba mirando porque habría sido raro estar a la orilla de un edificio cerrando los ojos.

 ** _Sorry I don't treat you like a god, Is that what you want me to do?_**

 ** _Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do_**

 _Lo siento si no te trato como un dios, ¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga? Lamento no tratarte como si fueras perfecto, como todos tus pequeños súbditos hacen._

No sabía con qué derecho Olga se atrevía a pedirle algo así desde lo que pasó la última, como pasaba cada vez. De entre todas las festividades que había en la casa Pataki la que más odiaba era el cumpleaños de su padre. Durante navidad y quizá acción de gracias sus padres parecían casi cariñosos, pero durante el cumpleaños de su padre, oh… durante una semana Big Bob estaba de un humor de perros porque su publicista le había dicho que era una buena oportunidad de hacer difusión y bajar los precios de los localizadores, nadie lo obligaba a hacerlo, pero lo hacía y después buscaba desquitarse con todo el mundo, peleaba más a menudo con su madre y a ella siempre olvidaba darle su mesada, alguna vez incluso se atrasó con la colegiatura de Olga, como había ella conseguido el dinero para pagarla, nunca se lo preguntó.

Y cuando el día finalmente llegaba, todo el día se dedicaban a consentir a su padre como si fuera un sultán de oriente. Quería el desayuno en la cama, quería la tina de agua llena de agua tibia cuando se bañaba, y su ropa perfectamente planchada y almidonada, sus zapatos perfectos y su flamante cinturón blanco recién estrenado.

Ni siquiera se tomaba el día, en el trabajo esperaba que todo el personal le aplaudiera y felicitara apenas llegaba, esperaba que fueran afectuosos e incluso le hicieran regalos, a un personal que si bien nunca le fallaba en los pagos siempre le exigía demasiado… como a todo el mundo, a un personal que muy a menudo les pedía horas extras sin remuneración y que si se les ocurría llegar aunque sea un poco tarde, por cualquiera que fuera el motivo, les quitaba un día de sueldo.

Y cuando llegaba a casa… bien esa era la peor parte. Si su cena favorita no estaba en la mesa podría hacer la velada muy complicada para todos, y todos debían estar allí. Como siempre esperaba que sus hijas lo consintieran con regalos y mimos. Olga podía vaciar todos sus ahorros para regalarle a su padre costosas camisas de algodón fino, componerle arias y escribirle complicadas composiciones al piano. Mientras ella… ella nunca había entrado al juego, no porque no amara a su padre y no quiera verlo feliz en su cumpleaños, si no porque nunca estaba a la altura de lo que su padre quería.

 ** _Sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you?_**

 ** _Is that why you always avoid me? That must be such an inconvenience to you, Well..._**

 _Lamento no ser de azúcar, ¿No soy lo bastante dulce para ti? ¡Es por eso que siempre me evitas? eso debe ser un inconveniente para ti, bueno…_

Cuando había sido pequeña había salido al parque a cortar flores para él, que siempre miraba con condescendencia y le daba las gracias. Cuando fue un poco mayor trato de escribir para él sonetos, luego historias de terror, incluso obras que hablaran de deportes o luchas, nunca la escuchaba, siempre, cuando se acercaba a leérselas, le contestaba algo como "niña puedes hacer silencio, quiero escuchar el regalo de tu hermana". Solo cuando tuvo 10 años estuvo trabajando un mes entero con la señora Vitelo para juntar dinero dispuesta a ganarle a Olga, compro los mejores lugares para una pelea de box e incluso un backstage para que le firmaran unos guantes de boxeo que también le regaló. Luego espero pacientemente una semana para la llegada de la pelea y pasar ese tiempo de calidad con su padre… esa noche salió de su habitación emocionada solo para que su madre le dijera que su padre ya se había ido invitando a un amigo, los boletos estaban marcados como "Papá y Helga" pero o no se dio cuenta o no le importo, cuando regresó y le exigió una respuesta él solo respondió "de todos modos que haría una niña de siete años en el box"

Desde esa ocasión no volvió a participar en el juego de su padre de la competencia con Olga por su cumpleaños.

 ** _I'm just your problem… I'm just your problem… It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?_** ** _I'm just your problem_**

 _Soy solo tu problema, Soy solo tu problema, es como si no fuera ni siquiera una persona, ¿Lo soy? Solo soy tu problema_

Amaba a su padre, a pesar de que fuera un hombre descuidado y demasiado ambicioso seguía siendo su padre, lo que era mucho más, sabía que ella era mucho más parecida a él que lo que Olga jamás lo sería, les gustaban los mismos hobbies, siempre era ella la que lo estaba siguiendo de aquí para allá en los festivales en las competencias y los eventos deportivos, pero si se parecían tanto nunca entendió porque su padre no podía amarla igual que a su hermana, ella era tan talentosa como ella, sí, no sabía tocar instrumentos, pero sabía escribir como la mejor, siempre ganaba los concursos de letras en la escuela. Siempre era la mejor en deportes, siempre… siempre era muy buena, pero nunca lo bastante buena para compararse con Olga que vivía para tener estrellas y conseguir trofeos para la habitación de trofeos de su padre, ella quería ser solo una persona feliz no una esclava de cincuenta actividades. Y su padre nunca lo aceptó, siempre le exigía más, siempre quería que resaltara más, y ella solo cerró sus oídos a esas cosas y vivió su vida como mejor le pareciera.

 ** _Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do, I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I exist, I forgot what landed me on your blacklist but I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you_**

 _Bueno, yo no tendría que justificar lo que hago, no tendría que probarte nada, siento existir, olvide que me habías puesto en tu lista negra, pero no tendría por qué ser distinta contigo._

Perdida en sus pensamientos no notó que se acercaban a ella y la tomaban fuerte de la cintura, una sola persona en la casa haría eso. Sintió como la jalaba hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué haces? – dijo corriendo a sostener su Mp3, por poco se cae abajo.

— Siento pánico de verte sentada en la orilla de la azotea – le explicó.

— ¡Oye! – dijo enojada – ¿Crees acaso que estoy loca? nunca se me ocurriría saltar o alguna estupidez así.

— Ya lo sé – dijo preocupado – sé quién eres Helga, lo que me da miedo es el temblor del desnivel, cuando pasa un camión muy grande toda la casa tiembla.

Arnold la puso de pie a dos pasos de la orilla. Sabía que tenía razón el desnivel vehicular que estaba justo detrás de la casa a veces hacia que la casa vibrara como su fuera un pequeño temblor, lo había olvidado.

— Gracias, lo siento – dijo apenada por el miedo que el chico pudo sentir.

Se quitó los audífonos y guardó su reproductor en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, se sentó después en el suelo fresco, era el único lugar que estaba casi frio en verano gracias al agua que había en el gran depósito que surtía a toda la casa de huéspedes.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Mejor de ¿Qué?

— Helga…

— No es asunto tuyo, Arnold.

— Sí lo es – dijo seriamente – todo lo que pueda lastimar a las personas que quiero, es asunto mío.

Helga no quiso mirarlo, su corazón latió más rápido, por supuesto que sabía que Arnold la quería, años de amistad solo pueden hacer que el cariño crezca, pero escuchárselo decir aparentemente todavía ponía sus emociones al límite.

— Pensé que estaban tratando de dejar de ser el buen samaritano del mundo Arnold – dijo regañándolo.

— Sabes bien que eso no te incluye a ti Helga – le respondió dulcemente — por ti siempre hare todo lo posible por que seas feliz

— Contrólate Galahad – dijo empujándolo por un hombro — yo no soy ninguna princesa en apuros para que vengas a mi rescate.

— No estoy ofreciéndote un rescate Helga, solo te estoy preguntando como estas…

La chica volteó su rostro sin querer decirle nada, ¿Cómo podría entender él? su perfecta y caótica familia siempre lo había amado y cuidado, toda una comunidad entera estaba al pendiente todos los días de lo que sea que él necesitara.

— Olga me ha pedido que te convenza de ir a tu casa – le confesó el chico.

— Esa no es mi casa – dijo furiosa – y no te atrevas a apoyarla.

— No lo hice – dijo con firmeza – Helga yo sé lo que pasabas en tu casa, lo vi toda tu vida. Todo el tiempo me preguntaba porque eras tan agresiva que es lo que estabas ocultando, de que te estabas escondiendo, estoy seguro de que aunque me lo contaras no me enteraría ni de la mitad y si tú no me quieres decírmelo, yo no necesito saberlo.

Helga sintió que la mandíbula le temblaba y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

— Además… sus motivos no son sinceros ¿verdad? – dijo algo apenado – no sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que…

— No, no lo es – dijo abatida – Mi hermana solo quiere ser siempre la heroína del día, quiere llegar de nuevo conmigo del brazo y tratar de que seamos de nuevo "la gran familia feliz – dijo haciendo unas comillas con las manos – hizo lo mismo el año pasado y… fue muy desagradable.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— No quiero hablar de eso…

Arnold no dijo nada más, solo se sentó junto a ella y pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo más cerca. No quería que él fuera tan dulce con ella, casi prefería al Arnold que la besaba y le hacía hervir la sangre, sabía qué hacer con ese Arnold, pero cuando la trataba como si fueran mucho más que amigos….

— El año pasado mi hermana me convenció de ir con ella a casa. Para ser sincera había olvidado que día era – dijo en voz baja sin alejarse de él – pensé tontamente que podría ir arriba y sacar algunas cosas que aún tenía en mi habitación, eso solo si mis padres no se habían desecho de ello. Cuando vi el pastel de carne en la mesa lo recordé de inmediato, quise irme pero Olga me obligo a quedarme, mi madre, creo que estaba demasiado ocupada en la cocina haciendo las papas que a papá le gustan, y él estaba en la televisión, solo le dije "feliz cumpleaños" me miró con furia y me echó de casa, me dijo que si tanto había disfrutado difamando a la familia para poder irme no tenía permitido volver, se veía tan enojado que no quise quedarme a que me dijera nada más, salí y me quede sentada un momento en el portal, desde allí pude escuchar a Olga rogándole que aceptara hablar conmigo, que yo había ido a pedirle perdón y que estaba avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

— Que estaba pensando Olga que…

— Olga es así Arnold – lo interrumpió, la chica más tranquila – ella cree en la fantasía de que nosotros éramos felices y quiere… quiere regalarle a papá el regalo que desea.

La chica pasó sus manos por el rostro, respiró profundamente y le sonrió con amabilidad.

— Sé que quieres hacer lo correcto Arnold y convencerme de que vaya y que haga las paces con mi familia, pero no lo hare.

— Te equivocas

— ¿En serio?

— Lo que realmente quiero es que te quedes aquí – dijo sosteniendo sus manos – quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo, quiero ser egoísta de nuevo y no dejar que te vayas y nadie más quiera humillarte, quiero estar aquí contigo y si te vas…

— Deja las cursilerías cabeza de balón – dijo incomoda – no me voy a ir a ningún lado de todos modos, yo no fui quien se equivoco, así que no tengo que pedirle perdón a nadie.

— Bien – dijo el chico más animado – entonces que dices si nos vamos mañana a la playa, solo tú y yo, estoy deseando verte en un bikini rojo y cubrirte la espalda de bronceador.

— Bikini, si claro, solo si tu vas en uno de esos trajes de baño para nadadores que no dejan nada a la imaginación.

— Valdría la pena el sacrificio.

— Oh eres un pervertido – dijo con una escandalosa risa.

Arnold solo se unió a ella contento de que hubiera recuperado su buen humor, no soportaba verla triste, le dolía profundamente y su risa lo alimentaba… Helga Pataki le importaba mucho más de lo que él mismo había creído posible.

Las risas se vieron interrumpidas cuando Arnold escuchó el teléfono de su habitación sonar, bajó por el tragaluz y alcanzó el teléfono.

— Hola Arnold, disculpa llamarte tan tarde.

— Está bien Olga aún no me iba a la cama.

— ¿Pudiste hablar con mi hermanita?, ¿A qué hora puedo ir por ella mañana?, debemos salir muy temprano para comprar todo lo necesario para la fiesta.

— Olga… — el chico de pronto se dio cuenta de algo – lamento decírtelo pero no voy a convencer a Helga de nada de lo que ella no quiera, es una persona madura que sabe lo que hace y voy a respetar eso.

— Pero yo…

— Lo siento Olga, debo colgar.

No esperó a que Olga dijera anda más, colgó el teléfono y se le quedó viendo un momento con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué se siente? – le preguntó Helga a su lado que lo veía sonreír.

— Se siente bien – dijo él poniendo el teléfono en su base.

— Bueno si mañana vamos a salir debo ir a dormir, descansa cabeza de balón.

— Descansa también, Helga.

La chica salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Cuantas veces a lo largo de su vida había hecho cosas así por los demás, arreglar sus problemas por ellos, lo peor era cuando no lo lograba porque los demás se sentían con derecho de reclamarle y él se sentía mal por fallarles, decirle que no a Olga había sido satisfactorio, ella era una mujer incluso mayor que él que debería ser capaz de ver que Helga no tenía ninguna responsabilidad por como la trataba su padre, no podía obligarla a pedir un perdón que no pesaba en su conciencia.

¿Deseaba que Helga se reconciliara con su familia? Sí, pero solo porque eso sería bueno para su amiga, pero si debía sacrificar su orgullo por ello ¿Qué sentido tenía?

Con esa sonrisa de satisfacción se puso el pijama y se fue a la cama pensando en lo que haría con su amiga al día siguiente.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Basta Arnoldo! – dijo la chica tratando de no tocarlo.

El chico solo se carcajeo divertido. Habían pasado toda la tarde en una playa no demasiado cercana a la cuidad pero que había valido la pena el esfuerzo de llegar. Se habían divertido, habían nadado sin descanso, y se habían tirado al sol durante toda la tarde, la chica se había negado terminantemente a que le pusiera bloqueador después de nadar, alegando que antes se había aprovechado de ella, lo cierto es que ella había ido con un precioso bikini de lunares azules que le quedaba ni mandado a hacer y sí, se había divertido demasiado poniéndole bloqueador, resultado de tomar sol sin protección, la mayor parte de su cuerpo tenía un brillante color rojo y no soportaba que le tocara ni un pelo y él no resistía a tocarla para fastidiarla.

— Es tu culpa, te lo dije, el bloqueador se lavó con el agua.

— Está bien todo poderoso y sabio Arnold, ahora ¿puedes dejar de torturarme?

De nuevo como un mal d'javu los dos chicos compartiendo bromas giraron en la esquina de la calle vine, al ver la puerta de la pensión cualquier broma murió, frente a su casa el conocido Lincoln Continental Mark V de Bob Pataki estaba estacionado.

 _Fin IV_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autora** : Fiuuu si supieron lo difícil que ha sido subir este archivo, no se que problema tiene a veces FF conmigo. Lamento la tardanza con la actualización, tratare de que no me pase de nuevo, pero es que este mes tuve un montón de proyectos divertidos que requirieron de toda mi creatividad, y no había podido sentarme a actualizar._

 _Mil gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo mi historia en especial a: **kikyoyami8, CaptainK8th,reginasousabj, tsukiii, Chiryta, UramAkane y un timido que no me dejo su nombre** por sus reviews, fueron parte de un cumpleaños maravilloso para mi, de verdad mil gracias._

 _La canción... oh vamos quien no conoce esta canción ;)_

 _Me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**

 ** _¿Reviews? Por favor_**


End file.
